Silver or Black
by ShanMah
Summary: [Oneshot, Cedric's POV] L'histoire entre Cedric et Fleur, du point de vue de Cedric.


**Disclaimer : **Pour pas changer, ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi, mais à la belle, grande et merveilleuse JKR !

**Rating :** Comme les deux autres qui vont avec : T.

**Pairing : **Fleur/Cedric (je suis maniaque et j'assume parfaitement).

**Catégorie : **Romance avec une touche de drama pour la fin.

**Avertissement : **Si vous êtes résolument anti Cedric/Fleur, ne lisez pas !

**Note : **Cet OS est en fait la même histoire que « Perfect girl » et « L'Autre », mais du point de vue de Cedric.

**Suggestion musicale : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, la chanson qui convient le mieux à cet OS est « And then we kiss » de Britney Spears (je m'étonne moi-même, c'est dire…). Comme pour les deux autres OS, j'en ai glissé des lignes dans la fic et vous en retrouverez la traduction à la fin.

**Silver or Black**

Cedric Diggory tourna la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore annonça l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Il dut faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi abruti que les autres garçons lorsqu'elles tendirent la main avec une élégance sans nom vers la table des Gryffondor.

Elles étaient toutes très belles, mais l'une d'elles attirait encore plus les regards que ses camarades, et le préfet mit toute sa volonté pour regarder le mur d'en face au lieu de poser à nouveau son regard sur cette fille, mais c'était très difficile. « Pense à Cho », se répétait-il inlassablement. Le mur d'en face ne représentant qu'un intérêt très faible, il tourna la tête vers la table enseignante.

Erreur monumentale.

_You seem so far  
I don't know  
If I'm awake_

La Française et la fillette qui marchait à côté d'elle y étaient arrivées. L'aînée, sous le regard admiratif de tous les garçons, tournoya avec une grâce incroyable avant de s'incliner avec sa sœur. Elle se redressa, sourit à l'assemblée (Cedric eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir avec ce sourire magnifique), et rejoignit ses camarades sur le côté de la pièce.

Pendant le numéro de Durmstrang, Cedric s'efforça de retrouver son self-control. Premièrement, il y avait Cho, qui regardait la blonde comme si elle se faisait violence pour ne pas se lever et l'étrangler sur-le-champ. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas pour aspiration principale dans la vie d'avoir l'air de posséder le QI d'un Souafle attardé en bavant devant une de ces filles qui ne vous regardent jamais que de haut.

- Cedric, murmurait son ami. _Ced_ !

Tiré de ses pensées par le coup de coude du Poufsouffle (« Je ne suis pas un Souafle attardé bavant devant cette fille, je ne suis pas un Souafle attardé bavant devant cette fille, je ne suis pas un Souafle… »), Cedric se tourna vers son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de quelqu'un.

Il désignait le petit groupe de l'Académie. Toutes, elles regardaient la salle d'un air blasé, du genre « Même la chambre de mon elfe de maison est mieux ». Toutes ? Non. L'une d'elles – la fameuse blonde qui semblait avoir la capacité de rendre bouche bée tous les garçons d'une pièce sans dire un mot – avait le regard fixé sur la table des Poufsouffle. Mieux : sur Cedric. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

_You're like an angel_

Elle était grande et mince, sa peau claire semblait incroyablement douce, sa longue et lisse chevelure d'or blanc était visiblement soyeuse, et elle avait un visage d'ange. Mais ce qui retenait surtout l'attention de Cedric, c'était ses yeux. Elle avait deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond, au regard félin. Ensorcelant. Soudain, tout sembla disparaître de la pièce, tout sauf elle et son aura de beauté. Le contact visuel fut rompu lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers cette petite fille qui semblait être sa sœur. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Cedric pour reprendre complètement ses esprits, sous les regards moqueurs de quelques uns de ses condisciples. Durant le repas, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner plusieurs fois son regard vers elle. Et, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la Française, tout semblait disparaître, même Cho, qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Ça promettait pour la suite…

_It makes wonder_

_Is this for real ?_

Fleur Delacour. C'était son nom, noble et délicat, et il venait de jaillir de la Coupe de Feu. Cedric l'applaudit avec enthousiasme, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle se levait, serrait la main de Dumbledore et allait rejoindre Krum dans la salle des trophées.

- Le Champion de Poudlard, dit le directeur en lisant sur le morceau de parchemin, est Cedric Diggory !

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Champion fraîchement nommé et il se leva à son tour, serra la main de Dumbledore et pénétra dans la pièce derrière la table enseignante. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Fleur cessa de marcher et se retourna pour le regarder. Comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il eut l'impression de chavirer.

_It makes me tremble_

Essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sûr de lui possible, il vint rejoindre les deux autres Champions près du feu. S'il voyait très facilement Krum comme un adversaire, il avait du mal à avoir cette perception de Fleur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entendre une vague de protestation. Harry entra, visiblement perdu. Lorsque Fleur lui demanda s'il fallait retourner dans la Grande Salle, il ne répondit rien.

En fait, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas eu le temps : la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus de fracas, laissant entrer un groupe d'adultes qui entretenaient une vive dispute. Cedric comprit alors ce qui s'était passé, bien que c'était parfaitement impossible : _le nom d'Harry venait de sortir de la Coupe de Feu_. Le préfet de Poufsouffle était tellement sidéré qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, mais tout le monde n'était pas rendu muet par la stupeur : Fleur protestait vivement aux côtés de sa directrice. Cedric la regarda d'un œil admiratif, cette fille qui avait la force de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Lorsque Madame Maxime partit en emmenant Fleur avec elle, tout était différent.

_I can't hold it in_

Lorsqu'Harry vint le prévenir pour la Première Tâche, Cedric pensa immédiatement à Fleur. Savait-elle ?

- Et… et Fleur…

Sous le regard d'Harry, il rajouta rapidement :

- … et Krum… ils savent ?

Harry hocha la tête, et Cedric retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait…

_Is this for real ?_

_It's not what it seems_

Cedric faisait les cents pas dans la tente. Pour l'instant, il était seul, mais les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il revoyait mentalement sa stratégie lorsque les pans de la tente furent écartés par deux mains féminines. Fleur venait d'entrer. Serrant sa veste de soie qui portait les armoiries de son école, Fleur alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle regarda Cedric longuement, comme si elle hésitait à parler.

- Cedric.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu saches… la Première Tâche, c'est…

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée de Krum et de Karkaroff. Cedric répondit à son air désespéré en articulant silencieusement qu'il savait. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait été prête à admettre être hors règle juste parce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'il allait affronter…

_Le bal_. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était maudit d'avoir invité Cho, lorsqu'il avait compris que Fleur, consciemment ou pas, utilisait son charme de Vélane pour qu'il l'invite au bal. Mais, terriblement amoureux ou pas, il ne pouvait quand même pas se décommander de Cho au profit de Fleur.

_You're like an angel_

Gentleman ou pas, Cedric ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier vers la jolie Française pendant la soirée. Parfois, son regard croisait le sien, et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, qu'il devinait chaudes et douces.

_Won't you hold me close ?_

Il vit Roger Davies lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se lever et de l'emmener avec lui, la tenant doucement par la main. Abasourdi, Cedric la regarda le suivre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Était-elle en train de tomber sous le charme de ce bellâtre ?Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Cedric prétendit un besoin soudain d'aller aux toilettes et sortit de la salle sous le regard suspicieux de Cho.

_I close my eyes_

Il fut très facile de les retrouver : il n'eut qu'à suivre les traces de pas dans la fine couche de neige. Il les voyait, à présent. Et ils étaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il vit Roger se pencher vers Fleur, il ferma les yeux, se détourna et repartit d'un pas vif. Il fut vite rattrapé par Davies, qui passa à côté de lui sans sembler le voir. Cedric s'immobilisa, indécis, se demandant quoi faire : retourner au château ou rejoindre Fleur ?

_This moment when everything's still_

Il se retourna et la vit.

- Cedric ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Our hearts beating fast  
I want it to last,  
This burning inside_

Il eut vaguement conscience d'avoir murmuré son nom en guise de réponse et s'avança vers elle. Elle tremblait légèrement. Il posa une main hésitante sur son bras fin : sa peau était glacée. Il suggéra de rentrer et elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardant sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire.

_I feel the rush_

Elle était là, face à lui, le regardant de ses yeux inhumains à force d'être magnifiques. Ils étaient seuls. En d'autres termes, c'était le moment où jamais. Comment s'y prendre ? Il leva la tête et béni le ciel en voyant le gui accroché au-dessus d'eux.

- Regarde, dit-il en le désignant.

« Bravo », songea-t-il sombrement en la voyant lever les yeux vers le plafond. « Quelle finesse, décidément… »

- Du gui, murmura-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

_And then we kiss  
Your love comes alive on my lips_

Tant pis, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se pencha doucement et posa sa bouche sur celle de Fleur. Ses mains étaient posées sur la taille de la jeune fille, fine et délicate. La Française avait passé ses bras derrière sa nuque et ses mains caressaient avec douceur ses cheveux châtains.

_The feel of your hand  
As it touches my hair  
It makes me tremble_

Doucement, il se risqua à caresser ses lèvres sucrées de sa langue. Ils allaient plus loin que la tradition du gui ne le suggérait, mais tant pis. La bouche de Fleur s'entrouvrit légèrement contre la sienne, l'autorisant à aller plus loin.

_This burning inside  
We're getting deeper_

Leurs langues se taquinèrent doucement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus.

_This moment when everything's still_

À contrecoeur, Cedric se sépara de Fleur. Pendant un instant, il se contenta de la regarder silencieusement. Elle avait voulu l'aider le matin de la Première Tâche, croyant qu'il ignorait ce qui s'en venait. Il était temps de lui rendre la pareille. Il se pencha lentement vers son oreille et murmura :

- Mets l'œuf d'or dans l'eau, Fleur.

Il se recula vers la salle de bal. Il n'avait pas le choix. L'espace d'un moment, il vit le doute dans son regard.

- Fais-moi confiance, dit-il simplement en se détournant pour rejoindre le bal.

Le matin de la Seconde Tâche, les trois Champions légitimes plongèrent dans l'eau immédiatement après le coup de canon. Cedric vit Fleur, qui regardait autour d'elle, se demandant visiblement quelle direction prendre. Une bulle d'air entourait sa bouche et son nez, signe qu'elle avait elle aussi fait usage du Sortilège de Têtenbulle. « Sait-elle nager ? » se demanda soudain Cedric remarquant qu'elle était toujours immobile. En la voyant amorcer sa descente, il fut immédiatement rassuré.

« Concentration » s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même avant de commencer à descendre aussi.

Lorsqu'il creva la surface de l'eau, soutenant Cho d'un bras, il la vit, debout sur le quai qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux étaient humides et elle avait l'air paniqué. Cedric comprit rapidement pourquoi : elle était revenue sans ce qu'elle était partie chercher. Laissant Cho aux bons soins de l'infirmière, Cedric alla voir Fleur, mais elle demeura sourde à ses paroles rassurantes.

Plus tard, en la voyant remercier aussi chaleureusement Harry et Ron, il se maudit de ne pas avoir sauvé Gabrielle en plus de Cho.

C'était le soir de la dernière tâche, et ils écoutaient Dumbledore leur parler du labyrinthe. Enfin, ils étaient sensés le faire. Mais Cedric n'arrivait pas à détacher mes yeux de ceux de Fleur, et inversement.

- Champions, préparez-vous !

Avant de s'éloigner, Cedric serra brièvement la délicate main de Fleur dans la sienne et se pencha pour murmurer rapidement à l'oreille de Fleur :

- Je te promets qu'un jour, je t'épouserai…

Fleur, visiblement troublée, ne put donner aucune autre réponse qu'un vague sourire avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Coup de canon. Cedric se retourna, adressa un sourire plein de confiance à Fleur, le dernier sourire que ses lèvres dessineraient, et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe.

Au cours de cette nuit, sans doute la pire que chacun de ces Champions ne vivrait jamais, Cedric Diggory fut assassiné. La douleur qui le transperça lorsqu'il sentit la vie le quitter était innommable. Non pas que l'Avada Kedavra cause une douleur à celui qui en est victime, non.

Mais Cedric ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Fleur, son Amour.

À Fleur et à la promesse brisée qu'il lui avait donnée.

**Le mot de la fin :** Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée, comme on dit :D Une p'tite review en passant svp !

**LES TRADUCTIONS :**

_You seem so far: Tu sembles si lointaine  
I don't know: Je ne sais pas  
If I'm awake: Si je suis éveillé_

_You're like an angel: Tu es comme un ange_

_It makes wonder: Cela me force à me demander_

_Is this for real : Est-ce réel ?_

_It makes me tremble: Ça me fait trembler_

_I can't hold it in: Je ne peux pas le garder en moi_

_Is this for real : Est-ce réel ?_

_It's not what it seems: Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble_

_You're like an angel: Tu es comme un ange_

_Won't you hold me close : Ne me serreras-tu pas fort ?_

_I close my eyes: Je ferme les yeux_

_This moment when everything's still: Ce moment où tout est immobile_

_Our hearts beating fast: Nos coeurs battant rapidement  
I want it to last: Je veux que ça dure  
This burning inside: Cette brûlure intérieure_

_I feel the rush: Je sens l'empressement_

_And then we kiss: Et nous nous embrassons  
Your love comes alive on my lips: Ton amour prend vie sur mes lèvres_

_The feel of your hand: La sensation de ta main  
As it touches my hair: Alors qu'elle touche mes cheveux  
It makes me tremble: Ça me fait trembler_

_This burning inside: Cette brûlure intérieure  
We're getting deeper: Nous allons plus profondément_

_This moment when everything's still: Ce moment où tout est immobile_


End file.
